No hay arrepentimientos, no hay objeciones
by Underword
Summary: Apollo queda triste y decepcionado al ver que Juniper aceptó en casarse con Hugh O'Connor. Sin embargo, cuando conversa con su mentor, empieza a darse cuenta que tal vez…no hay arrepentimientos, ni objeciones. KlaviPollo


"…**No hay arrepentimientos, no hay objeciones…"**

**KyOdoroki**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Apollo queda triste y decepcionado al ver que Juniper aceptó en casarse con Hugh O'Connor. Sin embargo, cuando conversa con su mentor, empieza a darse cuenta que tal vez…no hay arrepentimientos, ni objeciones. KlaviPollo

**Género: Romance/ Drama. Yaoi**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: KyOdoroki/ KlaviPollo/ Klavier x Apollo**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Este fic transcurre después de Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**N/A: No me acuerdo mucho que fic era, se trataba de un fic que tenía EdgeWright mi pareja yaoi favorita, sin embargo, también tenía Junipollo y eso me disgusto mucho. No me gustan las parejas hetero (de hecho, hay algunas que me gustan) pero la que odio mucho es de Juniper con Apollo (todo menos eso). Así que se me ocurrió escribir este fic para desquitarme, pero también porque apoyo más el KlaviPollo y seguiré haciéndolo publicando más fic's de ellos. Tengo mis razones y lo verán cuando lean. Espero que las fanes del KlaviPollo, les sea de su agrado el fic. Esto es para ustedes! ^^**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

Apollo no entendía lo que era el amor.

No sabía qué significaba o qué se trataba.

Cuando era niño, se crió huérfano, sin padres, sin nadie que le diera una enseñanza necesaria durante su crianza en el orfanato.

Desarrolló amistad, afecto, quizás también el cariño…

…pero, nunca aprendió lo que era el amor…

Amor, lo necesitó, lo anheló, lo deseó, lo rogó…

A pesar de todos sus intentos, nunca lo ha conseguido. El primero, fue el amor de una madre, de una familia. Pero, nunca pasó.

Ahora, no sabía si lo necesitaba. O si alguien estaba dispuesto a compartir ese amor y darle, quizás, la respuesta que siempre ha intentado descifrarla.

¿Podría algún día, encontrar a esa persona indicada?

* * *

Apollo no entendía por qué estaba aquí.

Todos, incluso él junto con el Sr. Wright, Athena y Trucy fueron invitados a una fiesta organizada por Hugh O'Connor, en el lujoso salón del Hotel Gatewater. La razón era, por la sorpresa que les tenía preparado para todos y que muy pronto, iban a hacerles saber.

Mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, estudió la sala de invitados. Su jefe, junto con su ayudante Maya Fey, la maestra Kurain; Trucy estaban sentados a su lado y lejanamente, divisó a su compañera Athena conversando animadamente con Juniper Woods y Robin, sus amigas. Y un poco más lejos, estaba Hugh charlando con unos invitados, que no supo identificar.

Sus ojos captaron los ojos oscuros de Juniper, Apollo simplemente parpadeó mientras la chica rápidamente desvió su mirada para enfocarse en su mejor amiga. El joven abogado sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza y sorbía una vez más, su bebida fría sin alcohol. Podía ser mayor de edad, pero las bebidas alcohólicas no era su fuerte y tuvo una mala experiencia con ella, juró que no repetiría ese acto tan vergonzoso.

-¿De qué se trata esta fiesta? ¿Alguien se casa? –preguntó Maya devorándose su comida.

-Maya, no todas las fiestas están relacionadas con matrimonio –replicó Phoenix suspirando, hay veces que nunca cambiará con su ex asistente. Apollo no podía estar más que de acuerdo ante esa aclaración.

-Entonces ¿por qué razón el Sr. O'Connor organizó una fiesta tan lujosa y con pocos invitados? –preguntó Trucy con una genuina curiosidad.

-Mmn… -la médium hizo un gesto pensativa- Alguien se graduó…

-No lo creo, habría más estudiantes si fuera así –respondió Apollo con simpleza, era cierto. Había entre los invitados, algunos que eran estudiantes de la misma escuela que Hugh y dudaba que pocos de ellos, se hayan graduado.

-Es cierto…tú tienes idea de lo que se trata, Polly –

El susodicho negó con la cabeza.

-Si ninguno de ustedes tiene la menor idea, yo tampoco –respondió para luego sorber su bebida.

-Creo que el mismo Sr. O'Connor nos lo dirá –dijo Phoenix, justo en ese mismo momento Hugh golpeteó la copa de cristal con una cuchara para llamar la atención a sus invitados.

-Muy buenas noches a todos –saludó de manera educada permaneciendo con calma- Se que se preguntarán por qué los he invitado en esta fiesta de la que he estado organizando, les quiero hacer un anuncio sumamente importante y…quiero que todos sean testigos de lo que va a suceder… -se fue dando pasos, quien sabe a donde se dirigía.

-¿Qué va suceder? –preguntó Maya dudosa con muchas ansias.

En cuánto, los presentes observaron a Hugh caminando hacia el grupo de chicas donde se encontraba Athena, Apollo sintió un mal presentimiento.

¿Q-Qué va a…?

-Juniper –pronunció Hugh dirigiéndose a la chica del medio.

-Eh… ¿Sí? –

-Sé que somos amigos desde antes, bueno, en muy poco tiempo…pero fue suficiente para conocernos mejor y ver que ambos nos complementamos muy bien –a pesar de la seriedad en sus palabras, había también atisbo de total sinceridad.

-B-bueno, sí que lo es –la chica asintió nerviosamente.

-Bueno…Juniper, esto es lo que te he querido preguntar hace mucho tiempo…pero, no he tenido valor en decírtelo. Al menos, cuando estuviera seguro y preparado –

-Eso sonó cursi, pero nada mal –comentó Maya en susurros.

-Al menos sonó romántico –siguió Trucy.

-Ahora no, chicas –replicó Phoenix frunciendo el ceño para mirar a Apollo, quien no prestaba atención, tan sólo sus ojos estaban enfocados en la escena.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el vaso de papel, en cuanto vio como Hugh se arrodillaba ante Juniper, para luego, sacar de su bolsillo, sacó una caja pequeña que al abrirla se encontraba un hermoso y brillante anillo de compromiso.

-Juniper Woods, aceptarías casarte conmigo –preguntó sintiendo nervios mientras sostenía el objeto- juro solemnemente estar a tu lado siempre y hacer que tu vida este llena de felicidad. No te arrepentirás, Junie –

-Oh, esto es una sorpresa. Vamos, Junie di algo –incitó Robin entusiasmada sin siquiera notar, la leve tensión del ambiente.

La chica se quedó sin palabras, el shock era notable en su rostro. En este mismo momento, no encontraba una clara respuesta ante una propuesta tan…inesperada.

-Ella… ¿qué va a decir? –preguntó Maya aturdida también.

-Parece estar dudando –habló Trucy notando el tic nervioso de la Woods.

No, Juniper. No lo hagas.

Juniper simplemente miró a Apollo por unos segundos, para después mirar a Hugh, quien a pesar de encontrarse calmado como siempre estaba sudando.

Ella suspiró para luego asentir en respuesta.

-S-Sí…Sí Hugh, me casaré contigo –

Hugh sonrió, sin molestarse en secar su sudor, y sacó la bella sortija de la caja para deslizar con mucha delicadeza en los dedos de su, ahora, prometida.

-Sí! Va haber una boda, por supuesto que sería la madrina jeje…mucha felicidad para ustedes –Robin saltó con mucho entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-Ella…no parece estar feliz de su decisión –Maya lo había notado, a pesar de la vivacidad de Robin, las felicitaciones que enviaban los invitados con sus aplausos, la sonrisa de Juniper era algo forzada.

Vamos, di algo. Gritá. Di ¡Protesto!

A pesar que su cerebro ordenaba a sus cinco sentidos que se moviera, que dijera algo para impedir que Juniper se casara con Hugh. No podía, estaba duro como piedra, apenas podía asumir a lo que acababa de suceder.

Si lo hiciera, de qué servía.

Apollo no sabía cómo o porqué podía moverse con facilidad, pero, en lugar de hacer a lo que tenía pensado hacer. Tan sólo se dirigió a pasos rápidos y firmes a la puerta de salida, sin palabras, sin miramientos.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de su repentina acción, excepto las personas que sí sabían la razón de su impulso.

Al salir del hotel, el aire libre lo golpeó de una forma desconcertante. La frescura del exterior, comparado con el calor de los aires acondicionados del hotel, era una clara diferencia.

Su mente estaba en caos, la decepción pesaba sus hombros hasta tal punto que quería golpearse la cabeza por su cobardía.

Le daba igual.

De qué servía hacerlo, si ya era tarde.

Perdió a Juniper y no podía recuperarla.

Suspiró para llevarse las manos a su rostro.

-_Esto era una mierda_ –pensó para sí.

-Está ocupado aquí –una voz madura y familiar lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-No –le respondió, estaba algo cansado que ni siquiera quería correr a su mentor del lugar a donde estaba sentado.

Phoenix, a pesar, de no recibir la respuesta de su alumno, tomó su silencio como un sí.

-…Vaya, no me esperaba eso –comentó luego de un silencio que parecía largo y casi eterno.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Apollo con cierto mal humor.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Apollo –dijo luego de dar un suspiro.

-Sí se refiere a lo de ese Hugh, ya lo sé… -le amargaba recordar lo que acababa de suceder, tan sólo unos instantes.

-No me refería a eso –

El joven abrió los ojos para mirar desconcertado, encarándose con la expresión seria de su mentor.

Phoenix, al ver que no le respondía decidió explicar.

-Me refiero que no hayas dicho nada para poder evitarlo –

Apollo miró la calle, sin cambiar su expresión desconcertada y enojada, que no iba dirigida ni a Phoenix, ni Hugh, ni Juniper…sino era para él mismo.

-Apollo… ¿sucede algo? –esta vez, quería saberlo por él mismo. Sin importar que tanto Maya, Trucy y Athena lo hayan obligado a salir para consolarlo, no sabía si decir que era su figura paterna como ellas lo afirmaban; pero, algo sabía él. Apollo es su alumno y en momentos como este, necesitaría un consejo sobre esto o por lo menos, algún consuelo; hay veces que lo hacía recordar a **él**.

El susodicho suspiró luego de otro largo silencio, que le parecía exasperante, sentía cansancio en su sistema que no le daba ganas de permanecer oculto, quería desahogarse de su frustración.

-Y-yo… no sé cómo me siento con Juniper… creí que ella era algo para mí cuando supe que le gustaba, incluso después que me haya regalado esa ridícula bufanda…aún no sabía si estaba listo para querer alguna relación con ella, esperé mucho tiempo y ahora… ya perdí mi oportunidad con ella –pausó- tal vez, no llegué a conocerla lo suficiente…o ella no me conocía lo suficiente, no lo sé –lo último suspiró con exasperación. Dios! Se sentía como un chiquillo en esto, tal vez su mentor se reiría por su comportamiento.

El abogado mayor quedó en silencio para ver si entendió lo que Apollo acababa de decir, miró con seriedad para luego suavizar su expresión.

-Estás confundido, Apollo –

-¿Q-Qué? –

-Estás confundiendo tus sentimientos –aclaró negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué…quieres decir con eso? –inquirió entre desconcertado y estupefacto.

Phoenix suspiró para aligerar sus hombros.

-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que…también estuve en una situación como la tuya –

-¿E-En serio? –

El abogado asintió. Sentía que en una situación como esta, su alumno merecía saber que no era el único en este asunto de "corazón roto".

-Fue antes de convertirme en abogado, cuando era estudiante de universidad conocí a una chica…era encantadora y muy bonita, y comenzamos a salir. Creí haber estado enamorado de ella, sin importar que no la conocía lo suficiente, pensé que seríamos una pareja perfecta… -de repente el semblante de Phoenix se tornó tensa y algo…triste, pero Apollo decidió no decir nada y seguir escuchando- Pero, no fue así. Resultó que era sólo una ilusión…una mentira y me enteré de la peor manera. Me sentí, tal como lo estás sintiendo tú, Apollo. Devastado, triste, decepcionado…

No sabía si la historia que le estaba contando le hacía sentir peor o mejor, al saber que su mentor entendía de su situación.

-…en fin, todo eso. Pero luego, me di cuenta que estuve con la persona equivocada…también, me hizo ver que sí había alguien especial para mí -pausó para encontrar la palabra adecuada- Me he tardado mucho para enterarme quién era y aceptarlo –sonrió nostálgicamente el momento tan íntimo y hermoso que compartió con "él"- No me arrepiento para nada en haberlo elegido, se trata de la persona que conocí cuando niño y estuve tras él desde entonces…Tú mismo podías hacer lo mismo, Apollo –esta vez, le dio una sonrisa diferente al que solía mostrar a los demás, una sonrisa única, genuina y alentadora que sólo mostraba a sus más cercanos amigos. Apollo casi se pierde ante esa sonrisa, junto con la calidez que abrazaba aquella mano que descansaba sobre su hombro- Hay veces, que tu persona indicada siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que crees y es normal, que uno tarde mucho en darse cuenta.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Phoenix decidió regresar al hotel. A pesar que la respuesta de su alumno, fue solamente su silencio, esperaba que con esa conversación sea lo suficiente para que caiga en cuenta de esa persona correcta, y no, no era Juniper. Sino era otro, alguien que él conocía.

Apollo permaneció en silencio, luego que su mentor se haya ido. Una vez solo, la frescura del clima ya no le era pesada como antes incluso si había ruido de la ciudad, por lo menos, le daba cierta paz para reflexionar lo que el abogado mayor le acababa de decir hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –se preguntó sin poder llegar a entenderlo, era como una nueva palabra en el diccionario y recién se enteraba de su existencia, no podía encontrar el significado. Suspiró, ya era suficiente por hoy y tal vez, si tomaba descanso podría intentar encontrar el sentido desde otro ángulo. Como lo hace su jefe.

Ahora, ya no quería entrar en esa fiesta. No sabía como encarar a Juniper luego de su aceptación de la propuesta de Hugh. No quería ser una molestia para los prometidos.

Sin más, se despidió de su jefe, Maya, Athena y Trucy y se excusó diciéndoles que estaba cansado y que regresaba a su casa.

Una vez en su apartamento, se quitó la ropa que había usado para la fiesta, se duchó y se tiró a la cama. Recordó que no había comido mucho ahí, tan sólo dio bocados de algunos sándwich y bebió agua únicamente, antes de que…todo eso pasara.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, su mente retumbaba nuevamente las palabras de su mentor, como si tratara de descifrar alguna verdad oculta detrás de toda esta confusión.

"…_No me arrepiento para nada en haberlo elegido, se trata de la persona que conocí cuando niño y estuve tras él desde entonces…Tú mismo podías hacer lo mismo, Apollo_"

"_Hay veces que tu persona indicada siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que crees y es normal que uno tarde mucho en darse cuenta…"_

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –nuevamente se cuestionó sin poder encontrar una pista alguna. Espera, ahora que se dio cuenta de algo pudo captar "él" en las palabras de su mentor. Eso quería decir que su jefe era…era… ¿gay?

-Debe ser una broma –aunque recordando la seriedad en sus palabras junto con una sonrisa brillante y sincera (una sonrisa, mucho más significativa que alguna vez había visto en Phoenix Wright). Reparó que no se trató de una broma o un comentario jocoso, de parte de su mentor.

A ver, trató de reflexionar un poco observando con más detalle del asunto. Como lo hace su mentor, ver todo desde otro ángulo.

No estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos por Juniper. Cada vez que intentaba afirmar que, posiblemente le gustaba también, sentía un apretón por parte de su brazalete. Es como si sintiera que él mismo estaba mintiendo.

Todo comenzó, cuando la tuvo como cliente y debía defenderla en el juicio contra el fiscal Blackquill. Lo único que sintió en su primera impresión, fue que la chica era inocente y confiaba que lo era, nada más, ni siquiera pensó si era bonita o algo así.

Admitía que era bonita (aunque no tanto como lo eran Ema, Athena y Trucy), y tenía ese semblante inocente, frágil y delicada que uno estaría dispuesto en protegerla (y salió lastimado gravemente por eso). Aunque, el sentimiento de protección era tal como lo sentía hacia Trucy, si alguna vez ella estuviera en algún peligro, por lo cual eso no era sentimiento de atracción hacia Juniper.

Cuando Juniper le obsequió aquella bufanda que ella misma lo tejió, lo primero que Apollo sintió fue incomodidad y disgusto porque se trataba de un regalo cursi y tonto, que jamás en su vida ha recibido de una chica; pero, no pudo rechazarlo, no quería ser grosero (tal como el concepto educativo de Edgeworth con las mujeres que ni le interesaban).

Aunque, a pesar de haber hecho todo por Juniper para ayudarla incluso en ese pequeño concierto que hizo con la ayuda del fiscal Gavin. Aquellas acciones simplemente fueron para darle una nueva oportunidad a la chica, no hizo por otra cosa que no fuera para ayudarla y a recuperar la confianza que ha perdido desde que fue acusada injustamente.

Esto era como descifrar sus propias mentiras (o abrir sus propios psico-candados, si tuviera un magatama).

También, nunca se imaginó teniendo una relación romántica con Juniper ni siquiera teniendo un beso. Para ser sincero, nunca fue alguien romántico, debido que la mayor parte de su infancia fue en un orfanato. Nunca tuvo una figura paterna o materna que le enseñara sobre ese asunto, romance siempre estuvo en segundo plano de su meta, su carrera de abogado y el estudio jurídico siempre fue su única prioridad.

Ahora que se daba cuenta de una cosa, nunca sintió algo por Juniper. Ella era tan sólo para él, una conocida, una clienta o una amiga nada más.

Entonces, es verdad. Apollo nunca se enamoró de alguien, tampoco sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

Esas cosas sobre amor y chicas, tal vez lo sabía el fiscal Gavin.

Con esa sonrisa brillante, su prefecto bronceado, su tonto cabello rubio que se veía sedoso y perfectamente peinado en esa trenz…

Apollo abrió los ojos aturdido, sin poder creerlo.

¿Desde cuando su pensamiento hacia Juniper fue reemplazado por Klavier Gavin?

Además, él era un **hombre**.

Aunque, su mentor parecía haber mencionado "él" en su argumento.

Agitó su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. Esto no era el punto.

Volviéndose a enfocarse, había una clara diferencia entre Juniper y Klavier. Uno, el género. Juniper era una chica y Klavier un hombre.

Y otro sería, la presencia y el aura de cada uno. A Juniper ya la había descrito.

Y Klavier…a pesar, que era un petimetre glamuroso (como lo decía Ema) que lo exasperaba mucho, debía admitir que lo admiraba. Aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta, claro.

Fiscal Gavin, era…muy guapo. Es más, muy atractivo. Tenía mucha confianza en lo que hacía y no tenía miedo en demostrarlo mencionando carisma y encanto. Era honesto y sincero, siempre dispuesto en hallar la verdad (todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor) y hacer justicia.

Sus gustos eran muy extravagantes, pero le iba muy bien con su personalidad.

Ignorando lo irritante, insufrible, engreído que era. Afirmaría una cosa muy clara hacia ese fiscal.

Él nunca cambiaba. Perdió a su mejor amigo y a su hermano mayor, quienes resultaron ser los verdaderos criminales en los casos anteriores que ha participado. Dejó la banda después del juicio de Kristoph, la razón era para enfocarse en su carrera de fiscal (bueno, eso fue lo que le había dicho).

A pesar de eso, él sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía en adelante sin importar de la traición de sus seres más cercanos.

Él es alguien fuerte, alguien verdadero, tal vez, eso era lo que Apollo admiraba.

En esa parte, le hacía parecer a Phoenix.

Muy diferente a él, a pesar de haber decidido seguir adelante después de la muerte de su mejor amigo Clay. Aun no pudo superarlo, y pensar que su mejor amigo al que lo consideró su hermano y una de las pocas personas que eran su familia, está muerto, era doloroso asimilarlo.

Recordó tristemente que luego del funeral, regresó a casa sin dar otro miramiento. Estaba muy dolido y desanimado que no quería compañía de nadie, hasta que en ese instante, recibió una visita sorpresa de la última persona que quería ver.

El fiscal Gavin no era la primera vez que visitó en su apartamento, eso pasó después del juicio contra Kristoph y Apollo sin ánimos de largarlo para afuera, lo había dejado pasar.

En aquella vez, ninguno de los dos habló sobre sus asuntos delicados y muy personales. Tan sólo lloraron en silencio y se abrazaron para consolarse el uno con el otro.

Después de todo, tanto él como Klavier estaban solos.

Bueno, Apollo tenía al Sr. Wright, Trucy, Ema, Athena y bueno, Klavier. Y Juniper tenía a sus mejores amigos Robin Newman y Hugh O'Connor, también tenía a sus padres.

Klavier en cambio, no tenía a nadie. Su banda se disolvió, su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban en prisión y familia…sus padres, Apollo podía suponer que estaban en Europa, tal vez.

Él estaba solo.

Apollo se arrepentía en no haber hecho lo suficiente para ayudarlo.

De ahí, se dio cuenta de una sola cosa.

Le gustaba más el fiscal Gavin que Juniper Woods.

Estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

Despertó de su letargo sueño, tras las luces blancas que se colaron por su ventana, podía afirmar que ya era de día. Sin embargo, no se sentía alegre y vivaz como todos los días.

No había calor de los rayos solares, la luz se sentía tenue y ausente. Levantándose con cierta desgana, se encaminó por la ventana para confirmar sus sospechas.

Estaba lloviendo.

El sol estaba presente, pero oculto tras las densas nubes grisáceas y la fría niebla que cubría la ciudad.

A pesar de lo triste y desanimada que se veía, Apollo se sentía aliviado por el suave sonido de la lluvia cayendo a cántaros. Por primera vez, no estaba triste como ayer.

Después de haber aclarado todas sus dudas, finalmente pudo descifrar lo que su mentor quiso decir esas palabras. Ahora, podía ver las cosas desde otro ángulo mientras el día le sonreía bajo una fina capa de húmeda tristeza.

Hoy era fin de semana, eso significaba que no tenía que ir a trabajar en la agencia. Por mucho que tuviera el deseo de ir, no quería molestar a su jefe y a Trucy. Athena, tal vez estaba con Blackquill, según lo que oyó, el fiscal era amigo de infancia de su colega y compartía un vínculo íntimo y especial. A veces, Apollo le gustaría tener un vínculo así con Klavier.

Pero, eso era imposible.

Por mucho que Klavier estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitó (aunque nunca se lo pidió), eso no significaba que el ex estrella del rock sintiera lo mismo por él. Ni siquiera sabía, si le gustaban los hombres.

Miró la ventana con cierto detenimiento, aunque no sabía que no encontraría nada interesante más que la lluvia.

Por lo menos, la lluvia le daba buena excusa para no salir. Evitaría coger un resfriado y obligarle a faltar en su trabajo, además no tenía algún objetivo en mente. Tampoco había algo entretenido que hacer en su casa.

Era mucho más divertido estar en compañía.

Antes no le importaba si estaba solo, ahora, gracias a la influencia del Sr. Wright y Trucy. Empezó a importarle más la compañía de alguien, en lugar de pasar su tiempo en soledad.

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

Levantó la cabeza al oír que tocaban la puerta, se preguntaba quien era en un día tan lluvioso como este. Dudaba que pudiera ser el cartero o algún repartidor de comida, después de todo él no ordenó nada desde que se despertó.

Toc.

Toc.

-Voy –avisó un poco molesto de escuchar los insistentes golpes, si era algún idiota que vino para molestarlo, pues ahora verá con sus cuerdas de acero.

Pero tras abrir la puerta, se encontró con una grata e inesperada sorpresa.

-¿¡T-tú!? –titubeó, no estaba seguro si ahora estaba durmiendo o si lo que veía era real.

-Muy buenos días, Sr. Frente –saludó el "intruso" con su habitual sonrisa disfrutando la expresión que tenía ahora el rostro del joven abogado.

-Fi-fiscal G-Gavin –exclamó nuevamente, sin poder creer, que el mismo fiscal…o sea su amor platónico (aunque, no lo admitiría en voz alta) este frente a sus ojos, aquí y ahora.

Klavier negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sr. Frente, no estamos en los tribunales, así que no hay necesidad de las formalidades. Ahora mismo, soy sólo Klavier –

-Pe-pero, ¿q-qué haces aquí? –no debería sentirse sorprendido, después de todo, no era la primera vez que el ex estrella del rock aparecía en su casa.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo venir a visitar a un amigo mío en cualquier ocasión, ja –preguntó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-En un día de lluvia –recalcó tratando de seguir la corriente, aunque no podía ignorar "amigo mío" que pronunció en su oración.

-Exacto –pausó, después de un silencio corto, habló- No me dejarás pasar por un momento, Sr. Frente –aunque Klavier no estaba molesto, es más, parecía divertido por la actitud distraída de Apollo.

-Ah, cierto. Pasa –hizo a un lado para que el rubio entrara para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –ofreció luego de observar al fiscal tomar un asiento en su sofá.

-Agua estaría bien –le respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa que hizo perturbar un poco a Apollo.

-Ya te lo traigo –pronunció para luego dirigirse inmediatamente por la cocina.

Observando la velocidad que el agua llenaba el recipiente de vidrio, el momento de paz y tensión no duraría mucho para Apollo, ya que iba a reunirse otra vez a Klavier, quien estaba esperándolo ahora mismo en la sala de estar.

Era extraño, ¿por qué de repente se sentía incómodo y nervioso con Klavier? No era la primera vez que lo visitaba, nunca se había sentido así desde pasó aquello en el juicio de su hermano o después del funeral de Clay.

Por más que se había negado que eran amigos, en verdad, si lo son. Aunque, ahora mismo, Apollo no sabía hacerle frente a sus sentimientos.

Reconocía que le gustaba Klavier, por mucho que detestara admitirlo. Aunque, confesarlo…era difícil.

No sentía que estaba listo para ahora.

-Ten –ofreció un vaso de agua fría.

-Danke –no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, pero lo tomó eso como un agradecimiento. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos se rozaron, enviándole a Apollo un escalofrío que no pudo ignorar, aunque viendo a Klavier parecía que eso le pasó desapercibido.

Mientras el alemán sorbía el líquido en silencio, el abogado nuevamente sintió sus nervios florecer, apretó sus manos en un intento para calmarse. Era extraño, nunca se sintió de esa manera con alguien, ni siquiera con Juniper.

El ex líder de los Gavinners siempre tuvo ese efecto en él, desde que se conocieron incluso cuando se enfrentaban en los tribunales.

Debía calmarse, sino perdería los estribos o peor aún, estaba a punto de enloquecer.

-Sr. Frente –llamó el alemán al notar la tensión que presentaba el chico.

Apollo lo miró. Se sorprendió al notar a Klavier mirándole con el ceño fruncido por preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, ja? –

-Estoy bien –respondió luego de dar un suspiro de frustración- Perdón si te pregunto otra vez ¿por qué viniste aquí? –Apollo dudaba que haya venido solo para verlo, estaba seguro que tenía sus razones para hacerlo, aunque fueran buenos amigos nada más.

El fiscal lo miró a los ojos, para luego dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y dar un respiro para lo que iba a contar.

-En serio que estás bien –preguntó con seriedad, sin dejar de verlo con preocupación.

-eh? –la confusión no tardó en apoderarse de su expresión.

-Ya sabes…sobre lo que pasó con fraülein Woods y Herr O'Connor –lo último le habló despacio, de manera precavida.

-…espera, ¿cómo lo… -

-Herr Wright y las encantadoras fraülien's me han contado todo –respondió a continuación.

-_Que ellos no saben mantener todo en secreto_ –se preguntó Apollo, haciendo nota mental sobre su jefe y sus compañeras. Al parecer, nada se puede confiar cuando se trataba de guardar sus secretos o simplemente, quedarse callados- *suspiro largo* No importa lo que ellos te haya dicho, estoy bien –no estaba seguro, pero ya no sentía triste o decaído como ayer.

Klavier suspiró esta vez, el abogado podía ser hipócrita o terco a veces.

-Seguro? –por la mirada que le daba el fiscal, se podría decir que no estaba del todo convencido.

Apollo suspiró, Klavier no lo dejará en paz hasta que suelte todo.

-Escucha, si algo te preocupa sobre lo que pasó con Juniper al haber aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio con Hugh, créeme que eso ya no me afecta –a pesar que la mirada del alemán aún estaba sobre su persona, continuó- Al principio, creí que habría algo entre ella y yo, en cuanto me enteré que le gustaba…pero no fue así –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el fiscal mirándolo, extrañamente, con preocupación.

Apollo dio un largo suspiro de frustración.

-Para serte sincero, nunca tuve algún sentimiento romántico por ella… -negó con la cabeza- No, desde que "ocurrió eso" simplemente me enfoqué más en hallar la verdad…a ella, solamente la considero como una… amiga, tal vez –lo último pronunció sin mucha convicción, ni siquiera mantenía alguna conversación con Juniper. Después de todo, Apollo siempre fue torpe cuando se trataba de socializar con personas que apenas las conocía- Lo único que hice por ella fue creer en su inocencia como mi clienta y he querido ayudarla desde entonces, nada más que eso… -

Klavier se quedó en silencio, había escuchado atentamente cada detalle en las palabras del joven abogado, había notado que su manera de hablar sonaba entre frustrado y calmado. No encontró alguna tristeza o amargura, con eso podía afirmar que decía la verdad.

En plena noche, cuando se encontraba en su casa, recibió una llamada por parte de Trucy, la joven maga y ayudante de su rival. También en la conversación se sumaron Phoenix, su padre y una chica que no era Athena Cykes, sino Maya Fey la antigua ayudante de Wright. Le habían contado lo que sucedió esa misma noche, en el hotel Gatewater, no le había importado mucho al enterarse que la chica Juniper Woods (amiga de Athena Cykes) había aceptado la propuesta matrimonial por parte de Hugh O'Connor; pero, al oír que Apollo se molestó mucho y se fue de inmediato de la fiesta, eso lo había preocupado.

Antes de contar, Phoenix fue quien mencionó que tuvo una charla con Apollo antes de que se fuera. Y le había explicado el porqué de su comportamiento.

Klavier apenas estaba enterado sobre Juniper, lo único que sabía era que ella fue una clienta de Apollo cuando fue acusada de haber cometido un asesinato y que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela donde estudiaba, también era amiga de Athena Cykes. Él mismo había dado un concierto donde Juniper cantaba, también se enteró que ella estaba enamorada de Apollo.

No sabía explicarlo, pero eso lo molestó.

Juniper apenas conoció a Apollo, y de inmediato se había enamorado de él.

Klavier nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista. Pero cuando conoció a Apollo en aquella vez, en el parque People, cambió de parecer.

Todo comenzó cuando se enteró que Kristoph fue declarado culpable del asesinato de Shadi Smith y encarcelado en proceso, al principio jamás había creído que su hermano era un asesino y averiguar el responsable que lo condenó.

Y fue ahí, donde inesperadamente conoció al abogado defensor novato llamado Apollo Justice, no podía negar que era un chico interesante y muy atractivo por esa apariencia inocente y juvenil. Desde ese día, quería saber que clase de adversario sería en los juicios, quería saber si esa inocencia no era otra cosa que una fachada.

Fue mucho más increíble en los juicios, a pesar de sus nervios o metidas de pata, siempre se recuperaba y ponía todos sus esfuerzos en hallar al verdadero asesino, incluso si se trataba de sus seres cercanos (como Daryan y Kristoph).

Aunque, eso no era todo.

Apollo podía mostrarse serio y terco, pero por dentro, escondía sus debilidades porque odiaba mostrarlos en público. Esa parte de Justice, lo vio después aquel juicio de Kristoph.

Klavier pudo ver que no fue el único que sufría aquello, pudo ver los ojos de Apollo llenos de decepción y dolor. Al igual que él, ambos se sintieron traicionados…Kristoph tan sólo los veía como peones en sus planes y al parecer, el único que no se dejó manipular fue su ex subordinado.

El joven abogado hizo lo que Klavier no pudo haberlo hecho antes: eligió la verdad antes que su lealtad a Kristoph.

Lo admiraba mucho. Apollo siempre tenía algo que lo atraía de una manera inexplicable y amena, nunca le había sucedido esta sensación ni siquiera con la mayoría de las mujeres que las conoció o salió, esa admiración creció aún más cuando fue al funeral de Clay Terran.

Apollo se veía distinto al que lo conoció, su mirada era ausente y apagada. Ignorando las advertencias y la negación de Apollo ante su deseo de estar solo, decidió estar a su lado para consolarlo, para protegerlo, para estar ahí cuando necesitara compañía.

Esa admiración, sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en…amor.

A pesar de darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de aquel abogado joven, siempre se afirmó que era imposible. Uno, no tenía idea si Apollo le correspondería. Y otro, que ambos son hombres.

Por mucho que doliera asimilarlo, creyó que alguien como Juniper sí tendría más oportunidad que él.

Pero, al enterarse que ella se comprometió con otra persona, no pudo evitar sentir el pecho hincharse de alivio ante esta pequeña oportunidad para estar con Apollo.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, que parecieron eternos. Klavier decidió romper el hielo.

-Apollo… -

-¿S-sí? –preguntó sintiéndose sorprendido en ser llamado por su nombre, aunque esto no era la primera vez, Klavier de vez en cuando lo llamaba así cuando se trataba de algo sumamente importante.

La ex estrella del rock vaciló un momento.

-Si no te gusta fraülein Woods…te gusta alguien más –preguntó sintiéndose, por primera vez, inseguro por la respuesta.

Apollo lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero luego llevó su mirada al suelo.

-Sí –dijo finalmente, luego de dar un enésimo suspiro- Pero…no estoy seguro si me corresponde…

Klavier parpadeó sin poder creerlo, lo miró fijamente con cautela.

-¿Quién es? –

-Y-yo… -suspiró nuevamente, como si esta vez le faltara el aire- …No puedo decirlo…

-¿Por qué? –

-P-p-por-por qué –esta vez, Apollo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus manos en un intento de calmar sus nervios. De repente, sintió estremecerse ligeramente al suave y cálido toque de las manos de Klavier tomar su rostro.

-Mírame –ordenó con suavidad- Quiero que me digas quien es, Apollo…

El rostro del susodicho estaba tornándose rojo, tanto que sentía un desconocido calor viajar por todo su cuerpo y su respiración se detuvo ante la repentina cercanía con el fiscal.

Parecía que ambos estaban en un hechizo, sumidos en sus propios mundos, embelesados al admirar sus rasgos gracias a la escasa distancia que compartían.

Apollo podía sentir la calidez de la respiración lenta que daba Klavier, acompañado de su colonia cara y su brillante mirada azulada, tan hermosa que lo hizo perder su calma de sólo admirarla. Cielos, ni siquiera Juniper tenía ojos tan hermosos como los del alemán.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se movieron por sí solos para pronunciar dicha palabra que cambiaría todo.

-T-tú… -espetó cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo, estaba avergonzado de haberlo dicho ahora sin conocer si tenía alguna oportunidad con él. Estaba seguro que lo echó todo a perder ante su traicionero impulso, tal vez, ahora mismo Klavier se largaría para siempre.

Esperó que algo sucediera…un golpe, una despedida, un resultado negativo por su torpeza.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada.

En lugar de eso, sintió unos labios cálidos y deliciosamente suaves tocarse con los suyos.

Fue inevitable haberlo hecho, así también que al corresponder ese beso ambos se recostaron en el sofá sin siquiera separarse. Fue un momento mágico, un momento único y hermoso para ambos.

Tanto Apollo y Klavier disfrutaron de ese momento, desde que se besaron supieron que el destino de ambos fue sellado.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que encontraron a su persona indicada y estaban hechos el uno con el otro.

* * *

Apollo se despertó con mucho cansancio en la mañana siguiente, miró su entorno tratando de buscar algo. Se sintió decepcionado de repente al encontrarse recostado en su cama, solo y sin compañía.

-No fue nada más que un maldito sueño –susurró para sí.

Suspiró, el aire se sentía pesado que le dolía el pecho. No quería pensar en otra cosa, ahora mismo quería tomarse un baño y volver a dormir, era domingo después de todo.

De repente, sintió un extraño calor en cuanto dos brazos cálidos y fuertes rodearon su cintura. Se quedó sin aliento.

-Dormiste bien, Sr. Frente –le habló una voz cantarina y molestamente familiar.

-K-Klavier –exclamó con sorpresa- ¿Q-qué h-haces aquí?

El fiscal parpadeó, para luego mirarlo divertido por su reacción.

-Estuve desde ayer contigo, Sr. Frente –

-Así que tú… -

Sin dejarlo continuar, Klavier le regaló un beso que lo mandó a callar y Apollo sin siquiera quejarse, correspondió el beso con la misma ternura.

Ahora sabía y estaba seguro de su decisión.

"No hay arrepentimientos, no hay objeciones".

**FIN**

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Danke: gracias en alemán**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, lo escribí con todo mi corazón.

Reviews!

Muy pronto, para Navidad escribiré fic´s dedicados sobre ese día tan especial.

Nos vemos!

**UNDERWORD**


End file.
